


Broken heaters and flirty boys

by AngelSaint



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pure fluff honestly, Suggested stuff, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSaint/pseuds/AngelSaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes Armin to his parents cottage over winter break to relax, but something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken heaters and flirty boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time at pretty much doing anything related to this fandom so please leave kudos if you like it? Maybe? Okaythanksbye Xx

It's freezing outside and the inside isn't much better. Armin pulls his multitude of blankets tighter around his body and shivers. The heater broke and won't be fixed until next week. Great. 

Eren shuffles in with more blankets and plops down next to him.   
"Im sorry about the heater", he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he had meant for them to relax over winter break at his parents vacation cottage but those plans came to a halt when the heater broke. 

Armin pulls him closer and gives him a few pecks before pulling away to press their foreheads together. 

"It's no big deal, honestly, and anyways, there are other ways to keep warm you know."

Armin gave Eren a wink before getting up and making his way into the bedroom with a little more sway to his hips than necessary.

Maybe having the heater break wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fanfic is short also it's 2 in the morning wow when did it get this early


End file.
